Drowning Emotions
by IchigoHatake
Summary: May realized her love for Dawn back in middle school, but now, even as an 18 year old, she's said nothing about her true feelings. As her and Dawn move into an apartment and decide to go to college, much craziness will ensue, and May's feelings for Dawn keep building up and growing. May's practically drowning in her emotions. But in the end, will Dawn fall for May, or not?
1. May's Secret

I stood with fists clenched beside Dawn as she started sobbing. Standing before us was Paul, who just coldly stared back at the crying girl, as if he didn't care about her feelings at all. Dawn had finally worked up the nerve to confess to the purple-haired trainer, and how did he respond to Dawn's heart-felt confession? He full-out rejected her without the tiniest shred of elegance, trampling her feelings.

"Why would I go out with a troublesome girl like you?" he said. "You annoy me and I really don't like you." he said! Well, I have a few things to say to that jerk. Nobody breaks my best friend's heart.

I walked up to him and frowned, putting my hands on my hips, and putting my face right in front of his. "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

The shocked look on Paul's face was _priceless_. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. His whole body went rigid and he didn't even breathe. It was like he had shut down completely. It took all I had to hold back my giggles and try to look seriously at him. Dawn, however, started cracking up. She burst into an unending fit of laughter, her sad tears turning into tears from laughing too hard. I turned to face her and smiled. I had done my job.

I walked over to Dawn and smiled at her. "Wanna get out of here and get something to eat?"

She nodded and smiled, already beginning to get over the rejection. I was just that good. I turned to Paul one last time and glared at him, nothing but hatred showing in my eyes. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot to say. If you fuck with my bae again, you won't be gay anymore. Because you'll no longer be a male."

His face twisted in surprise even more. And as I looked at Dawn, she had a similar look. What can I say? I have a dark side that I don't allow to slip out easily. I grabbed Dawn's wrist and pulled her along, ready to escape the desolate park. Paul shouted something at me before I left and I smirked.

"I'm _not_ gay!"

"Keep telling yourself that~!" I mewed back.

~Drowning Emotions~

I'd dragged Dawn off to the nearest cafe and we sat down in one of the booths, each sitting on opposite sides so we were facing each other. She was blushing like crazy and staring at me in shock.

"I can't believe you said all that!" Dawn practically shouted. "I mean, it was funny and all, but..."

"He'll get over it," I replied a bit coldly. "The jerk deserved it. How could he be so mean to you? He could have said he was uninterested in a nicer way."

"And you could've talked to him in a nicer way."

"Who's side are you on?" I whined, sprawling my arms out across the table and laying my head down in defeat. "I thought if I said that, it'd make you feel better. You know that I hate seeing you cry. And people like him somehow always manage to unleash my dark side. I couldn't help myself..."

Dawn sighed and reached across the table to pat my head. "Good dog Pokémon. For helping me out, I'll buy you a bone."

"Does that translate to you buying our food?" I asked, to clarify.

"Yep. Order whatever you want. I've been helping my mom babysit some kids recently, so I've been making some good money."

"Enough money to feed my bottomless pit of a stomach?" I laughed.

Dawn sighed and sweat-dropped. "Well...don't go too overboard."

I smiled happily at the blunette before picking up one of the menus that had been laid out on the table for us. I was practically drooling as I read through it. They had lots of good food options and all of their deserts and drinks looked heavenly. I could have ordered one of everything, but I didn't want to launch my friend into bankruptcy. I finally settled on an order and patiently awaited for a waiter to arrive.

A man did eventually appear and Dawn gave her order. "I'll take the chicken meal along with a glass of Pepsi, please. And the brownie alamode for desert."

"That's it?" I burst out at her. "So that's why you're so skinny. You never eat anything..."

Dawn sweat-dropped. "May...just...order your food."

I smiled at the waiter, who was staring at me like I was crazy, and told him my order. "I'll take the chicken meal also, with some mashed potatoes, 2 things of french fries, 2 burgers, a chocolate milkshake, and cherry pie for desert."

The waiter wrote down the order, nodded, and walked away. Dawn sighed.

"You're going to make my wallet cry..."

"I usually order more food than this," I pointed out. "So you should thank me for only ordering that much."

She rested her head in her hands. "You're hopeless."

I stared out the window I was sitting beside. Dawn's right. I _am_ hopeless. Hopelessly in love with her. Ever since a common friend of ours, Ash, introduced us to each other, we became the best of friends. But somewhere along the way, my feelings changed, and I wanted nothing more than to be with her. I'd always blush at how beautiful she was, and try to make any kind of physical contact I could with her. I'd become entranced by her beautiful blue eyes and beat myself up for falling in love with another girl.

At first, I had tried to convince myself that I'd gotten my feelings mixed up and it was just that I had a strong bond of friendship with her. But that wasn't convincing. Every time she'd tell me about a crush, I'd grow extremely jealous and I wanted to steal her for myself. But I'd never let her know about that. I had her convinced that I was straight and head-over-heels for Drew. I didn't want to lose her. If she knew I was a lesbian, she'd be weirded out for sure.

The only one who knew about this secret crush of mine was Ash. I had confided in him after a long time of holding in these feelings, hoping he'd understand and wouldn't judge me. And he didn't. It almost seemed like he had already pieced it together. And he actually encouraged me to confess to her, in fact. Though he admitted that Dawn had never mentioned having any attractions to the opposite gender.

And since I didn't know if she would ever fall in love with a girl or not, I continued to hold it in. Through the rest of middle school, through high school, and now, here we are, 18 year old girls debating whether or not we want to continue schooling and go to college.

I longed for her to return my feelings, but she only continued to fall in love with different men. Her most recent being Paul and you already know how that went over. I had been so happy when he rejected her and I hated myself for feeling that way. Dawn had been really into him, after all. But it was hard for me to hold back my jealousy. And I had almost ended up confessing to Dawn myself after she had started crying.

I knew eventually I wouldn't be able to bottle up my feelings anymore and I'd confess to her, but for now, all I wanted to do was make her happy. And if getting with a guy like Paul or someone would make her happy, I'd do everything I could to get them together despite my own feelings. And maybe it would be for the better if she got with some guy already. Then, maybe I could finally let go of these feelings. But deep down inside, I never wanted to let go.

Sometimes, it felt like I was drowning. All of these emotions were drowning me, killing me. My lungs were screaming for air and I was soaked to the bone. I only prayed for a breath of fresh air. But Dawn was the only one who could breathe the life back into me. So until then, I would stay under water and hold my breath.

"Are you okay, May?" Dawn asked in concern. "You were all spaced out and making all these sad expressions. What were you just thinking about?"

I blushed and tried to quickly come up with some excuse for my idiocy. "I was...just thinking about how much it would suck to go back to school. All the studying, midnight cram sessions, evil teachers."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. But there are some up sides to going to college too. It'll help us get a better job and we'll get smarter. And plus, there would be college parties."

I felt my cheeks redden even more as a thought popped into my head, I tilted my head down so she wouldn't see how red I was. "I was just thinking...if we both decided to go to college...would we both go to the same one so we could still hang out?"

"Of course," Dawn responded immediately. "It would completely suck if we didn't go together. Who else would go on midnight strolls to the fridge with me and protect me from perverts?"

I smiled, feeling a bit more needed. "Good. Don't you ever even _think_ of replacing me. Best friends forever, right?"

"Amen," she agreed with a nod.

Our conversation ended as our food was successfully delivered to our table. I eyed it hungrily, wondering what I should eat first. I took a fry and chomped down, quickly beginning to down the others. Soon, one pack was gone and I was on to the next.

"Fries are like smoking," I commented, mouth full of food. "Once you have one, you can't stop eating them."

"That only applies to you," Dawn replied. "And can you not talk with a mouthful?"

"Sorry. It's all just so good..."

From then on, we munched on our food in silence. I ended up finishing my share long before her, of course. She always took her time, eating it like a proper young lady. I wasn't like that at all. I frowned. Now that I thought of it, there were quite a few things about us that were completely opposite. This got me down as I thought about how humans were naturally attracted to someone similar to them.

Pushing all the negative thoughts from my head, I thought of everything we had in common, such as our extreme love of shopping. By the time we were done raiding the stores, we'd have stacked armfuls of bags filled with assorted goods, which was why we'd always drag along Ash or someone on our trips so we didn't have to carry all of the bags ourselves.

Now that the thought of shopping hit my mind, I had an idea. "Hey, Dawn. We are adults now. So why don't we go out and have some fun together?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she took a bite of her brownie.

"Well~!" I happily sang. "Why don't we shop for some outfits and then hit the club tonight?"

"I'm not sure about that," Dawn said skeptically. "A lot of perverts come to the club trying to flirt it up with all the girls..."

"Weren't you just talking about how I'm there to protect you from perverts? Besides, if we invite some of our guy friends I'm sure they'd protect us too. Come on! Puh-lease? I'm in a dancing mood. All we've done all week is laze around in the apartment we're renting then go to bed early like old people. Let's get down~! Get your party on, girl~!"

Dawn rocked her head back in forth. Finally, she sighed. It was a familiar sort of sigh. A sigh that said, "Fine, May. I give in to all of your demands."

"I take that as a yes?"

Dawn nodded. "So, who should we invite? I already know you'll want Drew to come, right?"

I faked an excited smile and nodded. "Yup. And Ash too."

"And he could bring that new girlfriend of his along," Dawn added. "Serena, I think? She seems really nice."

"Yeah. And...got any other crushes you want to grind up on at the club?" I teased.

She started blushing and she tore off her hat and threw it in my face. "Shut the hell up! That's...don't say stuff like that..."

I smirked and snickered mischievously. "I'm serious though. Got any crushes who aren't complete bastards?"

Dawn thought for a moment before her cheeks yet again became shaded in pink. "W-Well...I'm a little bit interested in that Gary guy that Ash has been hanging out with."

I took a figurative stabbed to the heart and wept softly in my mind. DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DID SHE _ALWAYS_ HAVE SOME GUY SHE WAS CRUSHING ON?! ARCEUS! It could never be me, could it? But mark my words, I would find one way or another to get a dance with her!

"Okay. I'll make sure to tell Ash to ask Gary to tag along," I returned with a fake smile.

"Thanks, May," she said with a smile.

My heart started pounding faster and my cheeks grew hotter. Why did she have to sport such a beautiful smile? I wish I were the only one who could ever see it. The only one she'd smile for. I wanted to lock her up and keep her for myself. I mentally screamed at myself for the thousandth time in my life for going and falling in love with another girl. It wasn't right, but yet, it was.

"Alright," I breathed, standing up. "Let's call everyone then head over to the mall."

"Right."

Dawn pulled out her wallet and paid for all the food, also adding in a tip. I noticed the tip wasn't very sufficient though.

"What's up with the lousy tip?" I questioned.

"Because he was making weird faces at you like you were a freak show," Dawn responded, frowning. "If he's going to be rude, he can't expect a good tip."

I tried not to smile like an idiot, but she made me really happy. It was nice to know that she was defending me and cared so much for me. Maybe things could work after all.

* * *

**Well, this is moe of an intro kind of thing, describing May's feelings and all, so sorry if you felt like not much happened. But next time, we'll get some action in the club and introduce more characters. Please leave a review telling me what you think, and what was your favorite part? I'll try to update soon.**

**-IchigoHatake**


	2. Girls' Night Out

**If you see a * at the end of a sentence, it means that there's an author's note at the bottom of the page for it, but I didn't want to shove tin the author's note right there and ruin the flow of the story.**

"Why am I always the one to carry your bags?" Ash complained, hauling a few large bags filled with cute clothes Dawn and I picked out.

Since we needed some cute outfits to wear to the club, I'd suggested we go shopping. And we weren't going to carry all of those bags by ourselves. So we invited Ash and dragged him here.

"Because you're the only one who can't outsmart us and escape," Dawn replied with a grin.

"Geez," Ash sighed. "Sometimes I feel like you're only friends with me so I'll do stuff for you. Like inviting Gary to the club."

"Thanks a ton for that," Dawn responded. "I promise to repay you somehow."

"Alright," Ash said, sounding unconvinced.

I scanned the body-filled area one more time before deciding that I was done shopping. We had bought plenty of clothes. I turned to Dawn.

"Are you ready to go?"

Dawn also took a quick look around and nodded. "Yeah. The rest of these stores are overpriced and/or tacky."

"Thank goodness," Ash whispered to himself.

We all made our way out the doors, having paid for the clothes at their respective shops already, and walked over to Ash's convertible. Ash put out bags in the passenger seat while Dawn and I sat in the back together. Ash took his spot at the steering wheel and we all put on our seatbelts. Ash then turned on the radio and Dawn and I began to sing all the way back to our apartment. And hopefully we didn't irritate Ash too much.

We let Ash off the hook and carried all the bags inside ourselves and he sped off. I set down my bags and got out the key to our apartment, unlocking it, picking the bags back up, and heading inside. After making our way through high school, Dawn and I still weren't entirely sure what we wanted to do with ourselves, so we thought it'd be a good idea to rent an apartment and live together for a while, while thinking of different options.

It had been my idea for us to live together and I was really nervous that she might shoot down the idea, but she quickly accepted, going on about how much fun it'd be. She said it would be a nice way to bond even more (if that's even possible) and that we'd always be able to have each other's backs. I can't even describe how happy I had been to hear that. It was like fireworks going off inside of me.

"Phew," Dawn sighed, collapsing on her bed. "We spent a lot of time shopping. We can make some dinner and then get ready to hit the club."

I nodded and started fishing through one of my bags. "Have you decided which outfit you're going to where?"

"Yup!" she replied and hoisted herself back up. She snatched one of the bags and ran in the direction of the bathroom, going to change so I could see.

I decided to change myself. I closed the blinds and just stripped down right in the main room. It didn't matter if Dawn came out and saw me. We were both girls. It isn't like she'd never seen me in my bra and panties before. I took of my usual Johto-style outfit in place of something much better. I put on a ruffly black blouse and a ruffled, dark blue skirt covered in small, white dots. I put on black tights under the skirt, completed with some nice black flats. I then went over to the mirror and threw my hair up into a small pony tail*.

With that, everything was complete and I patiently waited for Dawn to get out of the bathroom. An eternity later, she exited, and my jaw _dropped_. She had her hair tied in pigtails that ran down her shoulders. She wore a gorgeous red, strapless dress with a black belt. She also sported some red high heels, which I could never pull off, and she also decorated herself in jewelry. Three golden bracelets wrapped around her wrists on both sides and she wore a necklace with a fake red jewel in the shape of a heart. She looked amazing.

"You look fabulous," I commented.

Dawn blushed a bit. "Thank you. I love your outfit too. It suits you perfectly."

I did a twirl, and my skirt spun out with me. "Thanks. I just fell in love with this outfit at first sight."

Dawn held out her elbow. "Ready to go, hun?"

I wrapped my arm around her arm, letting her escort me as if I were a princess. "Don't start sounding like Harley. And hey! We were supposed to make dinner before we left."

"But now that I'm all dressed up, I'm really eager to go," Dawn whined, giving me her puppy eyes.

I can't resist that face. "Alright. Let's call Ash and get a ride."

~Drowning Emotions~

In a half an hour, we were at the club. It was packed. Ash had invited a lot of people too. His girlfriend stood beside him, and Gary had been waiting for Ash beside the bar. Gary hadn't been drinking or anything though. Ash had also invited Drew, at my request, Iris, Cilan, Misty, Tracey, Brock, Barry, and...Paul. I'd make sure to help Dawn avoid that low-life.

Their were lots of strangers in the bar as well, their loud voices almost as ear-piercing as the volume of the music. They were currently playing some sort of techno sound that made my head pound. Most people were hooting and hollering on the dance floor, all doing their own dances to the music. Some were amazing dancers while others were just huge posers. Yup. Just how I had imagined this to be.

Dawn turned to me, looking nervous. "You need to help me out here. I...I don't know what to say to him. But I want Gary to like me..."

"Relax," I said in a soothing voice. "You can count on me to be your wingwoman. I'll go talk to him and put in a good word for you. Okay?"

Dawn sighed in relief. "Thanks so much, May."

I nodded and started walking over to Gary. My chest felt like it was tightening. All of this just sucked. It really hurt. It really hurt to help her with all of this, trying to get her together with all these different guys. But I just couldn't say how I felt. Dammit. Why can't I be braver? It isn't like she's purposely hurting me though. She doesn't know.

Something Ash had said flashed through my mind.

_"They say if you love somebody, you should let them go. But if you really and truly love someone, you shouldn't ever let them go. If your feelings reach Dawn, I'm sure it'll all work out."_

Yes. The only wise information I've ever received from Ash. I shook the thought out of my head and sat beside Gary. Suck it up, May! As long as Dawn is happy, your feelings don't matter right now. Besides, Gary is a nice guy as far as you know.

He waved at me. "You're May, right?"

I nodded. "And you're Gary?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" I asked. "Do you not have a date?"

"Well," Gary sighed. "There's a girl I like, but I doubt she'd go for someone like me."

"Oh," I said, curious now. "Who is this girl?"

"Right," Gary snorted at me. "Because I'd tell you that so you could gossip to all of your friends about her."

"I promise I won't," I insisted. "And if you tell me who it is, I might be able to tell you whether they like you or not~!"

"You're a woman. You aren't going to keep a secret."

This guy is pissing me off. "Fuck you."

"You wsh you could," he shot back at me.

With that, I got up and stormed away. Dawn saw my angry face and she became concerned. "What happened, May?"

"Don't bother with the bastard," I snarled. "He just pisses me off. You'd be better off with someone else."

Dawn sighed sadly. "Oh..."

I immediately felt bad for her. She was really hoping to be able to get through to this guy...I couldn't let this ruin her night! I took her wrist and dragged her over to the dance floor before she could protest. I bumped my side into hers.

"Come on, Dawn. Let's dance the night away and just forget about boys. Let's make this a single lady night."

"One of us won't be single for long," Dawn giggled and pointed somewhere behind me. I turned and saw Drew. "Your prince is coming to save you."

'I don't need any saving,' I growled mentally. Why'd he have to come over to me now? I was trying to have some fun with Dawn! But for the sake of keeping up my lies, I pretended to be happy to see him, like, _really_ happy. Even though I couldn't care less.

"Hello there, beautiful," Drew greeted me, pulling a rose out from behind his back and handing it to me.

I acted pleased. "It's really pretty. Thank you."

Really? Were roses all he could give me? Sure, it was a symbol of love, but when someone keeps giving you the same gift over and over again, it doesn't feel that special anymore, like he isn't putting any real thought into his actions. That's one of the reasons I've never fallen in love with Drew for real. His actions are repetitive and boring, like he continues doing it because he can't think of anything original to do. I like Dawn's gifts because she always thinks about the things I'm the most interested in at the moment. She always knows exactly what I want.

Drew flicked his hair and smiled. "I attached a special note onto it too."

Another thing about Drew that I disliked was the constant smirk and hair flipping. He was just an overly arrogant poser. And whenever he teased me, it wasn't in a romantic way at all. It made me want to strangle him.

It took all I had to suppress my hatred and smile at him. I hadn't noticed the note tied around the flower since I hadn't really been paying much attention to the gift anyway. As I had said before, I really don't care about it. I took hold of the note and unfolded it, now beginning to read its contents. I hoped I wasn't making a weird face or something because this all just seemed too sickly sweet.

_Even the beauty of a rose cannot compare_

_To the gorgeous chestnut color of your hair_

_The shine of you blue eyes_

_Is more wonderous than any sun rise_

_And every day, I pray_

_That I can spend forever with my dear May_

_Love,_

_Drew Hayden_

I looked up from the note and Drew smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Meet me at Hatake Park* a week from now at four," he instructed.

"Why?" I questioned. He seemed suspicious.

He smirked. "I'll have something special ready for you."

He didn't say another word. Instead, he walked away, leaving me alone with Dawn again. She was smiling like an idiot at me. It was kind of scary.

"What's up with that face?" I questioned nervously. I shot her a "you're crazy" look.

Dawn clapped her hands together. "You're the one who should be making this face! Wasn't that romantic? He's really into you. Such a great boyfriend..."

Actually, I'd never officially said yes to Drew's confession a couple years ago, so we had technically never been dating, but I'd never let anyone know that. They could think whatever they wanted. As long as they didn't catch on that I wasn't straight. I did feel a _little_ bad for Drew though. I _was_ kind of leading him on. But...but...UGH! I'm such a terrible person.

"Yeah," I falsely agreed. "It...was really sweet..."

"What's wrong, May?" she questioned. "You look kind of down..."

I waved my hands. "It's nothing. Just thinking about school again. You know, I think I want to go to the college here in Sinnoh. All of our friends are moving here and there are some good options. So why don't we leave Veilstone and try applying to that new college in Sunnyshore?"

Dawn's eyes sparkled. "Sunnyshore! We could go to the beach and shop for seals..."

"Focus, Dawn," I hissed. "We'd be going there for college."

"Sounds good," Dawn agreed. "Let's apply."

"It's settled then!" I exclaimed. "We'll be college graduates. But...for now we're party animals. You're going to give me this next dance whether you like it or not, Ms. Berlitz."

"Alright," she easily agreed.

And so, we traveled further into the crowd covering the dance floor and started to dance our asses off. I got close to Dawn and glomped her.

"Baby, grind on me~!" I sang.

"You're a real weirdo," Dawn laughed.

"You love me anyway," I purred, still hugging her.

"You know I do."

~Drowning Emotions~

An hour later, Dawn was still in the dancing mood, rocking the dance floor while I took a break. I leaned against the wall and watched the strobe lights flash new colors across the room every second. Let's hope no one with epilepsy ever wanders into a place like this. After a while of being by myself, Ash approached me, Serena having run off to talk with some of Ash's other friends. He waved at me then leaned on the wall beside me.

"You look entranced," Ash laughed. "You realize you've been staring at Dawn for, like, ten minutes straight and you've barely blinked."

"You know how I feel," I whispered back. "I can't help myself. She looks so dazzling right now and she's such a beautiful dancer. Unlike me. I just make stuff up as I go."

"I'm a wallflower myself," he said, nodding. "Serena keeps trying to get me to dance with her, but if I agreed, I'd turn her feet into bloody stumps. I always end up stepping on people's feet and bumping into people, not to mention I look like a drunk idiot. I always end up pissing _someone_ off."

"Ha," I let out a small laugh and then, we both went quiet for a long time.

Ash didn't like silence too much, so he finally spoke up. And he brought up a subject I wasn't prepared to talk about. "You should march up to her right now and tell her how you feel."

"W-What?!" I spat out in shock.

He stared out at Dawn, looking serious. "I mean it, May. If you don't do it soon, you may never get the opportunity. If you don't confess someone else will, and I know how bad that'll hurt you."

"I've dealt with the pain of Dawn having a boyfriend before," I reminded him. "It wouldn't be any different now."

"But she's an adult now," Ash replied. "A boyfriend won't stay a boyfriend forever. What if someone ever proposed to her? Then what the hell are you supposed to do?"

"I..I don't know," I admitted. "I'd never really thought of that..."

"You should tell Drew you aren't interested in him," he continued on. "Otherwise you might really hurt him in the future. I don't think you want to pretend to be his forever."

"Not at all," I sighed. "I took things too far with him, right?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Do you know what he has planned for me at Hatake Park?" I asked in curiosity.

Ash looked at me nervously. "Well...about that...hehe..."

"What is it? Spit it out!"

Ash's shoulders slumped and his head nodded down. "He wants to propose to you..."

If I had a drink in my hand, I'd be spitting out its contents. "P-P-P-P-PROPOSE?!"

"Shh!" Ash hissed, covering my mouth with his hand. "Not so loud. Drew said he'd kick my ass if I told you."

"He's going to propose to me?!" I whisper-screamed.

"Not if you end things," Ash responded. "Just tell him you're over with."

"Fine. Where is he?"

Ash's face went pale. "Actually...I think he already left."

"Give me his phone number so I can call him then!"

"You don't have his phone number even though he's your boyfriend?"

"Don't call him my boyfriend! And...I forgot it...I'd never had the desire to call him, so..."

Ash sighed. "Well...don't call him this instant. He's probably driving. After this crazy night, he's probably going to go to sleep too. Call him in the morning!"

"Fine!" I hissed. "Just give me the damn number!"

After Ash wrote down Drew's number and gave it to me, I ran over to Dawn and told her I was ready to leave. She was pretty exhausted herself, so she decided to head back with me. Ash roped his girlfriend back in and we all hopped into his car. Ash drove us back to the apartment and he and Serena said good night before driving off. I unlocked our door and the two of us walked in.

Dawn immediately kicked off her high heels and sat on her bed, rubbing her feet. "Ow. High heels aren't the best dancing shoes after all."

"They aren't the best _walking_ shoes either," I commented. "How the hell do you not twist your ankle in those evil things?"

"Years of practice," Dawn responded.

"Hey, Dawn," I said, my voice a whisper. "Um...there's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

"What's up?" she asked, patting her bed as a signal for me to sit down beside her.

I did so and twiddled my thumbs nervously. "Um...I've been thinking about this for a while, so...Dawn...I...should I break up with Drew?"

Way to fuck it up, May! You were supposed to confess!

* * *

*Ponytail: (Looks like how Sapphire throws up her hair sometimes)

*Hatake Park: (Not a real place in Sinnoh, obviously, it's just there as a reference to my username)

* * *

**Hope you liked that chappie. Yay! The girls will be heading to college soon. Boo. May still can't state her true feelings. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ad maybe got some humor out of it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate them. Until next time.**

**-IchigoHatake**


	3. Dating Complications

"What?!" Dawn shrieked. "You're thinking of breaking up with Drew?! But why?"

The way she screamed made it sound like I was breaking up with _her_. Which I would _never_ do. "I was nervous to say this to him, but I'm just not feeling that special connection anymore. He just gives me rose after rose, and it has slowly becoming meaningless to me. I just don't want to do it anymore. I'm sure I can find someone better anyway."

Someone better. Not implying a girl or guy. Just someone better. And hopefully I'd be able to tell someone better how madly in love with them I was without completely changing the subject altogether.

"It's kind of sad, ending it after so long being together," Dawn sighed. "I can kind of understand what you mean, but I feel like there's something you aren't telling me. Spit it out. What's on your mind?"

I groaned and allowed myself to fall back into her bed, stretching out my arms. "Let's just say there's someone else I like. However, I won't classify who. You'll just have to wait and see."

Dawn puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Ahhh. Why won't you tell me? We're best friends, ya know! We always tell each other everything, no matter how embarrassing it is!"

That was true. I had told Dawn many things about me that I'd never reveal to anyone else, which is another reason I love her. She'll always hear me out and knows just what to say when I'm feeling down. Her mere presence beside me can lift my spirits considerably. She also knew some _very_ embarrassing things about me too, she could write a whole story that would ruin my reputation. But of course, she'd never dare, because I've heard of all _her_ embarrassments as well.

"I told you that you'll find out," I responded. "It's not like I'll be keeping it from you forever. I just need to get the nerve to ask this person out. And you'll be around when I confess."

"Damn straight!" Dawn agreed with a stern nod. "I need to be there to kick there ass if they try to reject you, like what you did with Paul."

I started laughing at the memory. I sat up and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, every time I glanced over at him, he'd be glaring at me. I really pissed him off. He deserved that though. No body stomps over mah girl's heart."

Dawn and I exchanged a quick hug and then Dawn spoke up again. "So you're really going to break up with Drew?"

I nodded. "I'll call him tomorrow though. He's probably asleep already. And besides, I'm too tired to break his heart right now. Arceus, I feel like a bad person. He was so into me and now...I'm just going to toss it all in the trash."

Dawn put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If you think that you're making the right decision, then everything will be okay. For now, let's get some sleep. Besides calling Drew, you and I also need to apply to Sunnyshore College."

I nodded and stood up, walking over to my bed. I threw off my club clothing and Dawn did the same. I found myself sneaking a peek at her. She was wearing a black and white zebra print bra with matching panties. I immediately started to blush and I looked away, feeling ashamed of myself. What was so attractive about another girl anyway? They usually weren't very muscular or handsome in the way guys were. They were just...the same as me.

Maybe that was the appeal of it. In a way, girls were all the same. And if it's natural for you to be attracted to someone similar to you, then I guess it isn't all that hard to see why people are gay or bisexual. Girls _are_ pretty. Especially Dawn. Knowing that, it was inevitable that if we managed to get into that college, boys would immediately flock to her. Now...how do I slowly murder each of them without Dawn noticing?

I changed into the orange, track suit-like clothing I used for pajamas and untied my bandana, setting it on the clutter night stand beside my bed. Dawn changed into her pajamas, which were almost exactly the same as mine, only pink.

I watched as Dawn crawled under the covers and started snuggling with her Piplup plushie. I laid down myself, taking hold of my Torchic plushie. These plushies were two of many gifts we'd exchanged to each other on Christmas. Every time I snuggled with this Torchic, I couldn't help but think of what it felt like whenever I held Dawn, latching her in my embrace. Little did Dawn know how meaningful our hugs were to me.

"Night, May," Dawn yawned, rolling over.

"Good night, Dawn," I responded.

And so, I slipped off into a dream land, usually filled with images of Dawn.

~Drowning Emotions~

"I don't wanna~!" I whined, staring down at the phone in my hands. It was the afternoon now. Dawn and I had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast and lunch. And we were about to apply to the college...after I break up with Drew.

"Just call him!" Dawn snapped at you. "All you have to do is dump him and hang up."

I whined and hugged onto her. "But I've never broken up with anyone before! What if I hear him start to sob? What if he hates my guts?! Do it for me, Dawn~!"

"I can't break of with your boyfriend _for_ you!" she retorted, detaching me from her.

"But I've done it for you before!" I argued. "I dumped that stalker guy, Conway, I dumped Kenny for you. Come on! Just call Drew for me! You owe me!"

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and shot me a look. "I refuse."

"But why?!" I cried out. I fell down to my knees and hugged her legs. "I can't do it, Dawn!"

She tried to shake me off, but I held on. "I said no! This is something you need to do on your own. I know I did it in the past, but I've been fending for myself nowadays, right? So man up and pick up the fucking phone!"

"But I'm not a man!"

"You're always acting in that special, over-dramatic way of yours. Act like a man and hike up your skirt!"

"Men don't wear skirts!"

I looked up at the cell phone that I'd placed on the counter before I started attacking her with my hugs. A dark aura seemed to surround it and I cowered. I hid my face in my hands.

"Ugh," I sighed, rising to my feet. "Here we go. Grow some balls, May. You've stood up to people before. This is no different. Be brave...then know it's all your fault if he's angry or sad...dammit, May! Stop thinking about the negatives!"

Dawn stifled her giggles at my argument with myself. She really had no clue how much I do that. I snatched up my phone and punched in the number that Ash had given to me. My heart started pounding like never before as I anxiously waited for Drew to pick up. With each passing ring, I started sweated more and more. Finally, when I thought I was going to get his answering machine, he picked up the phone.

"Hi...Drew," I greeted awkwardly.

Dawn inched over to me, placing her ear close to my phone, wanting to listen in on the entire conversation.

"Yo!" he called back at me. "Did you need something, May?"

I gulped nervously and tore off my gloves with my teeth, my hands starting to get unbearable. I was almost as nervous about this as I was about telling Dawn how I felt. But I couldn't help but be nervous. This was an entirely new experience for me. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing I was used to doing. I just really don't like hurting people's feelings...depedning on the situation. *Cough* Paul *Cough* I'll never forgive him for that.

Realizing that the thoughts stacking up in my head had caused me to go silent for an awkwardly long amount of time, I took a breath and spoke. "Drew...I'm really sorry, but...I'm breaking up with you. I really am sorry, but...things aren't going how I want them to go. It doesn't feel special anymore...it feels so ordinary and...weird...sorry..."

Arceus! How many times was I going to apologize? One side of me was sorry about this and one side of me didn't care all that much. Life is such a twisted, confusing roller coaster of events and emotions.

"No," Drew whispered. "Don't do this, May...I...I love you...I...are you at your apartment right now?"

"Yes," I reluctantly replied. "Uh...why do you want to know?"

"I think I have something that can fix this. I can make this work. Just give me a chance, May. Stay right where you are. I'll be over in a couple minutes."

Before I could protest, he hung up on me. I threw my phone down on the floor in frustration. Luckily, the floors were carpeted, so my phone would be just fine. I stomped over to my bed and collapsed, grabbing my pillow and covering my mouth with it. I then let out a scream, the pillow doing its intended job and muffling it. Dawn walked over, looking panicked.

"What's wrong, May?" Dawn asked, looking really worried. I hate it when she looked at me with that face. I wanted her to be smiling. "I mean, I know you wanted to end things and he's coming over, but...isn't screaming into your pillow a bit extreme?"

"You don't understand," I breathed, feeling panicked. "Ash told me something at the club. You know how he invited me to Hatake Park?"

Dawn nodded.

"Ash said he was going to p-p-p-propose to me there! If I'm guessing right, I think he'll try and "fix things" by asking me to marry him! I don't _want_ to marry Drew!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Dawn screeched. "Wait a second. Are you dumping him just because you didn't want to marry him?"

"Dawn, you should know I'm not that horrible!" I shot back, a bit angry with her. "I've been thinking about breaking up with him for a long time. The proposal makes things much worse, though."

Especially since Dawn's the only one I ever want to marry! Oh no. How soon was that grass head going to be here? Was I really going to have to reject a p-p-p-proposal now?! Ugh! That word! I stutter every time, it's so awful to think about!

Most people might stare at me in shock for denying someone a p-proposal. They were always so sweet and romantic and all that other shit. And it's _every_ girl's dream to get married, right? Well, getting married wouldn't be so awful if I could find a single place in Sinnoh where a homosexual marriage has been legalized. Homosexuality actually happens to be a very touchy topic here in Sinnoh...

Arceus. How many times am I going to start ranting about Drew or someone and then relate it to Dawn somehow? Focus on the current situation, May!

But just as I zoned back in to reality, there was a knock at our door. I immediately froze up. Dawn ran over to answer the door, but before she did, she turned to me, a devilish grin on her face. "Let's hope he isn't a yandere~! Hopefully he won't find the knife drawer~!"

She then opened the door, and sure enough, Drew stood there. He completely ignored Dawn and rushed over to me. I was still frozen in shock. He took hold of my hand and looked at me sadly.

"May, I think I can change your mind about this," he said, looking and sounding desperate. "I was going to do this in a more romantic way at Hatake Park, but..."

With my his hand still wrapped in mine, he bent down on one knee and held up a blue box. He opened it up, and a diamond ring sat in there snugly. The diamond was an oval shape and on the metal part of the ring, pictures of roses were engraved. How predictable of him to go and include that. He stared up at me hopefully, but my face immediately contorted into an "are you crazy?" look.

He took notice immediately. "Is this...not enough to convince you...?"

I sighed and gently pulled my hand out of his. I stared into his eyes sadly. "When I said I wanted to break up with you, it was for good reason. I've been wanting to end things for a while, actually...so marrying you...it's out of the question..."

Drew looked confused. "But you always seemed so happy to see me and..."

"I'm sorry. They weren't as sincere as you thought. Drew...I just can't do this thing anymore. You always go through with the same routine every time you see me, like it's a job instead of a relationship. And...we never even had a real kiss...and this next one is really going to hurt, but...there's someone else on my mind. Someone...I believe I'd be a lot happier with..."

Drew snapped the case shut and glared at me, looking extremely hurt. "Really now?! And who the hell is this guy?! Someone who can make you happier...who is he?!"

"That's none of your business!" I screamed back at him. "Besides...what would you do with that information?"

"I'll kill the bastard!" he hissed, knocking down one of the vases on the shelf beside him. Again, the floors were carpeted, but he knocked it down from a good height, so its side cracked slightly.

"Calm the fuck down, Drew!" I screamed, backing away. "I'm sorry about this, but...getting all worked up isn't going to make me love you!"

Drew rushed over to Dawn and jerked her by the hair. She'd ran over to grab her cellphone, probably trying to call the cops. Drew took her to the ground and kicked her in the head. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?! Calling the cops on me, eh? BITCH!"

He sat down and her and then punched her in the face. Dawn screamed in pain and spat out some blood. It looked like she'd bit down on the end of her tongue due to the punch.

Rage boiled up inside me. Drew was beating up the one I loved most. That bastard. I never knew he had such an evil side to him. But I've got my dark side too, and I wasn't going to stand by and let him beat up my best friend! I clenched my fists and screamed, charging at him. I nailed him in the face and he toppled off of Dawn. I quickly helped him and and gently pushed her, urging her to get back. I then scowled at Drew and punched him again as he tried to stand back up.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears forming in my eyes. "OR ELSE BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP! YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME, BUT NEVER FUCKING TOUCH DAWN OR I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH SOMETHING WORSE THAN HELL!"

To make my point clear, I hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the man spot with every bit of strength I had. He responded with a satisfying scream/moan of pain and I pushed him back down onto the floor. I then backed away about and held up my hands.

"You have ten seconds to drag your ass out of here before I send you to the hospital," I hissed. "Ten..." I counted down aloud, putting down a finger with each passing second. "Nine..."

He staggered to his feet and started making his way to the door, still obviously in pain, mouth bleeding and bruises forming from my punches. "Eight...seven...six..."

Drew sped up his pace, running even faster to the door. "Five...four..."

He reached for the doorknob. "Three..."

And he was out. He sprinted down the hall, screaming something to himself. I think I heard, "THAT'S ONE CRAZY BITCH!" Or something along those lines.

I ran over and slammed the door shut, then turning to face the injured Dawn. In complete silence, I prepared her an ice pack and walked over to her trembling body. I took her hand and led her over to my bed, where the two of us sat. She allowed my to hold the ice pack to her face. I used my free arm to wrap around her in an attempt to comfort her. She was really shaken up, even starting to cry a bit now. I was beginning to sob a bit myself.

"I'm sorry," I wept, hugging her tighter. "Did I scare you? I just didn't know what to do...he hurt you and...I just wanted him out. I...I even considered grabbing a kitchen knife if he got really violent..."

"It's fine," Dawn assured me, voice sounding choked from her tears. "I'm glad you did what you did. I just never thought Drew would turn out to be that kind of person...ouch. He punches really hard. And I think he ripped out some of my hair..."

"I don't see a bald spot or anything," I said back. "I'm really glad you're okay. I'm glad I hurried to your rescue before he could do worse...I love you, Dawn..."

"I love you too, May," she cried back to me. "You're the best friend I could ever have."

She broke down and hugged me tightly, crying on my shoulder. I dropped the ice pack and wrapped my other arm around her now. This is enough. Just this is enough for me, for now. It didn't matter if she misinterpreted my "I love you" from just seconds ago. That's fine. One day, she's understand. For now I was just happy to be able to hold her in my arms and hear her say those three words back to me. It's enough...

* * *

**Well that was a fun chapter to write. ^-^ Don't get me wrong, I love contestshipping and all, but Drew bashing does have its appeals...May honeslty confessed at the end of he chapter, but Dawn misunderstood. ^-^' Can't have them get together too quickly. But it's enough for May! For now...hehehe...Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure enjoy making them. Please make sure to leave a review~! I'll usually respond. Expect more soon (as long as life doesn't get in the way).**

**-IchigoHatake**


End file.
